Warm Milk
by Klaine4533
Summary: Blaine is worried when Kurt hasn't spoken to him all day.


Warm Milk

Summary: Blaine's having a bad day. It's the end of the day and time for Glee Club and Kurt hasn't spoken to him all day.

Blaine was having a rough day. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day. He was pretty sure he had flunked his math test from this morning. He was also quite certain that all of his friends were avoiding him, because of the glares he was sending them when they tried to speak to him.

All of this was happening because of a certain blue eyed boy. He hadn't talked to Blaine all day and it was making Blaine anxious. He didn't remember doing anything to make the boy upset with him. They had actually had a pretty good weekend, but when Monday came Kurt totally shut him out.

Blaine had a plan to get his boy back.

Blaine approached the choir room with caution. He searched the room for the object of his affection. He spotted him sitting off to the side, alone. He slowly walked up to him. The others watched him closely, even Mr. Schue. Their was an audible gasp as he thrusted a slushy cup in his face.

Kurt looked up at him curiously as he accepted the cup. "Warm milk?" He smiled.

"You haven't talked to me all day, and I remembered that story about Finn and warm milk." Blaine stated shrugging.

"I know." Kurt whispered hanging his head.

By this time they had garnered all attention and the room was deathly quiet.

"Kurt, I just want to know what I did."

"You didn't do anything." Kurt corrected quickly.

"Then what's wrong?" Blaine asked sitting next to him.

"It's, my mom's birthday." Kurt answered with a crack in his voice.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine gasped gathering him close.

The tears that Kurt had been holding in all day suddenly started pouring out and he found himself sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held him while he cried, rubbing his back, and whispering soothing words in his ear.

When that didn't seem to calm Kurt down Blaine thought about the only other way he knew how to comfort Kurt. He began singing "their" song softly in his ear.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down.

Before you met me I was a wreck.

But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life.

Now every February, you'll be my valentine.

Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love.

We can dance until we die, you and I, will be young forever. "

Blaine smiled as the room joined in at the chorus, while Kurt just buried his face in his neck trying to stop his tears.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep.

Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

At this point Blaine pulled Kurt up, leading him to the middle of the room, swaying him back and forth while Kurt still hid his tear stained face in his shoulder.

"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach, got a motel, and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete."

The rest of the group joined them in the middle of the room, dancing around them.

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die, you and I will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's runaway, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Blaine tilted Kurt's face up to sing the next part to him. "My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dreams tonight." Kurt smiled softly as he sang the last part with Blaine. "I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight, let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes as he wiped the tears from his face. "You want to go home and talk about it?"

"I always watch home videos and share stories with my dad." Kurt answered.

"I can drop you off." Blaine said quickly.

"No." Kurt argued.

"Oh, okay." Blaine said sadly backing away.

Kurt grabbed him quickly, holding him close. "I want you to come. I want you to meet my mom.

"Kurt, I would love that." Blaine smiled tears springing to his eyes.


End file.
